Hogwarts Protectors
by Konoha's Red wolf
Summary: Your Typical Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. Dumbledore contacts Tsunade requesting guards for Harry Potter and his school. Naruhina, SasuSaku,Tenji, Shikatema, ect. Based in 5th H.P book. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! This here is my first ever Crossover, so please be nice. After a bit of debating, I decided to write this story. Hope you enjoy This Typical Naruto/ Harry Potter Crossover!**

**TO HELP!:**

"_Speaking in Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

"English" (Except for when they are in Konoha.)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, grouchy as ever as she held a cup of sake to her lips. She sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as she looked over the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk waiting to be sorted. She knew that if she refused to do any work, Shizune her assistant would be on her like a blood hound chasing a fox. Picking out a sheet of paper at random and holding it up to her eye level, she read what the letter had to say.

_To The Current Lady Hokage,_

_I send my greetings and congratulate you on your new title as leader of the village hidden in the leaves. I'm uncertain if the previous Hokage told you anything about the wizarding world. But I must inform you, there is one. Here, in this world, we have people who can do….extraordinary things. We call them witches and wizards. I am the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts that teaches young witches and wizards how to use Magic and understand the rules of it. However, the school is facing a dangerous threat. A man of the name Voldamort is targeting one of my students. I understand that, in your world, you have ninja's or Shinobi as you call them. I also understand that they do….missions. We would be much obliged if you could send around ten or so Ninja's to guard my school from Voldamort. Of course, this will all be done for a certain fee._

_-__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Shizune! Translate this message for me!" Tsunade shouted while massaging her temples. Honestly, how could anyone expect her to understand English? Not a moment too soon, Shizune came running in with the little pig, Tonton clutched safely in her arms. Shizune wrinkled her nose at the sight of all the paperwork piled up high on Tsunade's desk, but decided she would lecture the Hokage about it later. Shizune walked over to Tsunade and put the pig down before taking the message out of Tsunade's hands. She read the letter in her head before repeating the message to Tsunade.

"So some crack head wants me to look after this… wizard school? Am I right?" Tsunade frowned at her assistant, trying to work out if this was some kind of joke.

"Apparently so my Lady. Would you like to ignore it?" Shizune Sighed. She herself was also debating if it was a joke or not.

"No, I think the mans telling the truth. Judging from the way his worded this, it seems vitally important. But just to be sure….." Tsunade rose from her chair and walked out the room with a set look on her face. Shizune frowned, but followed all the same. It wasn't until they stopped outside a door that Shizune spoke.

"My lady?..."

"Not now Shizune, you'll see when we're done here." Tsunade told her before pushing the door open, revealing an odd old couple.

"Ahh Tsunade, I was wondering when you would finally pay us old crackpots a visit." The old woman muttered slyly.

"Shut it Koharu." Tsunade Snapped. "I'm not in the mood for games. Now, can you read this letter and tell me if it's true?"

"Now, now Tsunade. You should be polite to your elders if you want something. But, nether the less, it seems that this will benefit Konoha more than you." Koharu muttered as she took the letter and read it. After a moment, her eyes widened and she passed the letter to the Elder man.

"Tsunade, when did you receive this message?" The Elder man asked. Tsunade's eyes narrowed before answering.

"Just this Homura?" Tsunade asked. Shizune, behind her, chose to keep quiet.

"This letter is very much true. And we suggest that you send your best ANBU for the mission, Tsunade." Homura advised while ignoring Tsunade.

"Sure, sure….whatever helps you sleep at night." Tsunade sighed and left the room with Shizune hot on her heels.

"My lady? Who is it you would like me to select for the mission?" Shizune asked cautiously. She was desperately trying to catch up to her Hokage who seemed to have the sudden urge to reach her office.

"Bring Me: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Temari and Shino Aburame. " Tsunade ordered harshly without even looking at her assistant.

"B-but My lady, Temari is a _Suna_ Shinobi. We can't just—

"Oh, yes we can just. And if Gaara disagrees with it, then he can shove it up his sandy ass. Now, do as I say!" Tsunade commanded. Shizune's eyes widened and she bolted away from the raging Tsunade.

**20 Minutes Later….**

"Good. You're all here. It seems a headmaster of a particular….special school has requested our help. They need protection from this….man. He seems to be powerful over in their world. Your mission is to protect a certain boy named Harry Potter. You are to also guard the school grounds. Any disturbances, unnatural behavior, you are to deal with it immediately and appropriately. You will use your ANBU codenames and mustn't reveal your true name unless it is absolutely necessary. I'm also making Naruto team leader for this mission. You will do as he says." Tsunade told the group of masked shinobi that stood facing her

"Yes Hokage." A chorused the Shinobi. Tsunade gave them a thin smile.

"You will also be equipped with a translator spell or something. It will help you understand the language the people over there speak. Although, you can still speak Japanese so that you can have your own private conversations. Alright. Go home, get your gear and meet me at the gates in 10 minutes." She ordered. In a flash, all of them had gone.

"Shouldn't you have told them that the clients were wizards?" Shizune asked wearily while holding the little pig.

"Yeah, yeah. I have this paper explaining everything to them. I'll give it to them at the gates." Tsunade grunted before she made her own slow pace to the Konoha gates.

**10 Minutes later….**

"Okay, now. Here's this report on Harry Potter and a few of his close friends. Also, this item was sent alongside the message. The instructions say to firmly place your hands anywhere on the object, count to three and hold on tight and don't let go." Tsunade told her group of Shinobi, who's ANBU masks just stared back at her. Without another word, she places the brass teapot on the floor and nodded her head. All at once, the ANBU crowded around the small teapot and placed a firm hand on a part of the pot.

"One, Two…..THREE!" Tsunade shouted. At once, all 10 felt a zooming sensation. They felt as if they had been flung into the air by some mystical force and were now soaring through the sky. They all had managed to keep a firm grip on their part of the pot. They only released it when they came to a crashing stop.

"_Alright, we may be Ninja's but NOTHING prepared us for that." _Fox groaned as he rubbed his backside. All around him, the others were doing the same.

"_Whatever Dobe"_Snake muttered as he brushed himself off and looked about.

"_Teme."_Fox stuck his finger up at Snake with a hidden grin behind his mask. Snake only returned the gesture.

"_Will you two behave?"_Slug snapped at her former team mates. She often reminded everyone of their fearsome Hokage.

"_It seems we have landed close to the school. We need to get a move on"_Hawk told them strictly before walking away. Panda sighed before reminding him.

"_Hawk, Fox is the Captain remember?" _

"_I know, but his doing a fairly poor job of it."_Hawk remarked coldly before continuing on his way. Fox sighed and immediately got his act together and began acting like a leader. Fox took out the report he had been given and began to read it.

"_Apparently, this is a wizarding school that teaches kids how to use Magic."_ Fox informed the group and walked beside Hawk, who was leading the way.

After a fair bit of walking, they came to plain grassy field. Hawk stopped and looked about.

"_We're here." _He told them. The ANBU looked about but could still see nothing.

"_Uh….Hawk, I think your eyes are going."_Deer lightly commented. Hawk, Sparrow and Snake shook their heads in disagreement.

"_No, he's right. The castles here, just hidden under what appears to be a Genjutsu."_Sparrow reported as her grey pupil less eyes scanned the area.

"_Well then, release the Genjutsu!__**"**_ Wolf complained. His dog Akamaru barked.

"_That's what we're doing Baka."_ Bug muttered calmly. Wolf growled in agitation but said nothing more.

"_Release!"_ Sparrow shouted with her index and middle finger stretched out into what looked like thin air. But, after a moment the grassy scenery disappeared and was replaced by a gloomy looking castle.

"_Good Job Sparrow."_Fox complimented before walking ahead of them all. He admired the castle for a bit longer before taking off after it. The others quickly followed their captain without hesitation. However, Wolf was once again getting impatient.

"_Can't we just use a Jutsu to get us there faster?"_Wolf complained again. He was known for his lack of patience. Sparrow and Bug sighed, they knew their old team mate would do this.

"_Kiba, shut it. We're going to get there on foot whether you like it or not. We can't let others know the abilities we have." _Fox growled. Everyone knew that it was time to get into full emotionless ANBU mode when their captain acted like this. The normally hyper, energetic blonde was now acting cold and fearless. His normal eyes would shimmer with emotion all the time, but now it was like looking into a dolls eyes. The others followed his example and made their way over to the castle…..

**With Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"What is that?" Harry asked as he eyed the black, leathery winged horse. He slowly walked up to its head and reached out to pat it. He noted that it felt furry, but not unpleasant. Noticing his friends were already on the carriages, Harry left the strange horse to meet up with his friends.

" Did you see that?" Harry asked them once he was finally inside the carriage with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville. Ron frowned.

"See what mate?" Ron asked, still frowning at his friend.

"That thing, pulling the carriages. There, over there!" Harry pointed at the horse pulling the carriage.

"Harry, there's nothing there. The carriage is pulling itself like always." Hermione told him in worried voice. Harry frowned at her before looking back at the horse. He shrugged and looked away from them, knowing they were concerned.

"It's okay, I can see them too." Luna told him with a mysterious smile. Somehow, that did not comfort Harry at all.

**The great hall…..**

Harry, Ron and Hermione found a spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down. After only a few moments, the sorting hat was placed on a stool in front of the teachers table. Everyone looked at it before it burst into song.

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin

There was silence before the applauding began. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, piecing parts of the song together. They looked up again when professor McGonagall stood next to the hat and held a scroll in her hand. Harry and his friends tuned out halfway through the sorting.

"Hagrids not here ether." Harry said worriedly as he looked up at the staff table. Although his eyes did stop at a woman clothed in a sickly pink cardigan and a soft pink dress. She also wore a horrid pink hat that matched her dress.

"She was at my hearing." Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione. None of them noticed that Dumbledore had already stood up and begun speaking. They then chose to pay attention.

"….Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—

"Hem Hem…..Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." The pink ministry lady stood up and spoke. Suddenly, all eyes were fixed on her.

"The Ministry for Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although, each head master has bought something new to this….historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune and practices that ought to be….Prohibited!" She finished with a bright sickening smile.

"Thank you professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said with a simple students stared at her before clapping politely. Hardly anyone understood what she had said. Except of course for Hermione. Harry and Ron leaned over and asked her what it meant.

"It means the Ministry is taking over Hogwarts." Hermione uttered stiffly. They all each exchanged glances before the doors to the great hall opened.

Every person turned in their seats to face the newcomers. A few shrieked at what they believed were death eaters. A few elder students rose from their seats and held a wand in the direction of The ANBU that had just entered the room.

Harry watched, amazed as the strange masked people ignored the shrieks and wand pointing and walked gracefully up to the staff desk. It looked like they had absolute control over every single muscle in their body. They reminded Harry of a pack of Lions or Wolves moving in for the kill. The one in front had Blonde hair peeking out from behind his mask. Harry could just see the Sapphire eyes through the eyeholes of the mask. He also noted that he wore a mask that resembled a fox. He watched as the rest of the masked people walked directly up to Dumbledore and got on one knee, the fox masked one in front, his head bowed too, looking at the floor.

"Ah, I see that our new guards have arrived." Dumbledore smiled down at the Shinobi, who refused to move a muscle.

"_We are here to serve and protect, Dumbledore-sama."_ Fox uttered quietly without looking up. Since the room dead quiet, his Japanese voice echoed through the room. People exchanged nervous glances with one another.

"These here, are the Guards for our school. There is no need to fear them, for they are here to protect you. Not to harm you, despite there fearsome look they are actually quite pleasant. Or more, reassuring." Dumbledore announced to the students, who looked at him as if he was nuts. Fox was sure he heard Slug's slight chuckle, but he still remained motionless.

"Now, you may eat. Mr. Filch, would you be so kind as to escort our guests to their own dorms." Dumbledore instructed. Filch screwed up his nose and lead the strange group of masked people out the room. While passing him, Harry was sure that the blonde leader glanced at him before his eyes returned to Mr. Filch.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Who do you think they are?" He asked them. Hermione frowned while Ron just stuffed his face with food.

"Dunno." Ron answered while piling roast potato into his mouth. Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Well, if Dumbledore trusts them, so do I." Hermione said simply and began helping herself to some chicken.

**With the Shinobi…..**

"Alright, here we are." Mr. Filch grumbled as he opened the door to their common room. It looked nice, complete with armchairs and a fireplace. The Shinobi looked about, trying to make sense of their new home for the next passing months.

"Oh yeah, and Dumbledore also instructed for me to cast the translating spell over you lot." Filch muttered and pulled out his old wand and uttered a few words that the Shinobi could not make out at all. All at once, they each felt a little lightheaded for a moment.

"There. You should be able to understand me now." Filch grumbled. The Shinobi just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Boys room to the left, girls to the right." Filch told them before walking out and leaving them to themselves. Fox sighed and collapsed in a nearby armchair.

"So I guess we meet the client later then?" Fox stated more then asked as he watched the others make themselves comfortable.

"I guess so." Weasel muttered from the floor. Fox sighed at his squad before getting up and walking over to the boy's dorm. Just before he opened the door, he threw a scroll at Slug who caught it effortlessly.

"What's this?" She asked with a raised Eyebrow. Fox sighed and explained that it held all the girls luggage before disappearing behind the boy's room door. Slug sighed as well and walked off to the girls room to unpack.

Meanwhile, Fox was busy unpacking. He pulled out each suitcase from his sealing scroll and laid them on the floor. A few moments later, Snake appeared next to him.

"So when do we start work Captain?" He asked. He watched as his captain sighed and heaved another bag out of his scroll.

"Tonight. You, Me and Hawk are patrolling the West wing while Slug, Sparrow and Bug Patrol the North. Deer and Wolf can have the South and Panda and Bug can have the East." Fox told Snake, who screwed up his nose.

"Why do we get the Hyuga?" Snake complained under his breath. Fox chucked.

"It's only for tonight. I'll mix the groups up every night, that way we can tell who works better with who." Fox smiled beneath his mask. He remembered that it was normally him who complained about the male Hyuga. However, when it came to the female Hyuga...there were no complaints there.

"Dobe, focus on what you're doing." Snake's voice interrupted Fox's little fantasy. Fox shook his head and continued unpacking. Snake saw his luggage and pulled it over to a bed at random. He sighed and collapsed on that bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a thump on the bed next to him and turned his head.

"Stop being so emo Teme." Fox grinned from behind his mask. Snake smirked and turned his head back up to the ceiling.

"What do you think of Slug?" Snake asked his friend, who shrugged before answering.

"I think of her as a sister. I could never...be her lover. We're too much like siblings to see each other as anything more." Fox gave his own foxy smirk at the ceiling.

"Hn. She's nice." Snake commented, thinking about his pink headed friend.

"What about Sparrow? Do you like her?" Snake asked slyly. He had seen the way Fox looked at her. He had also seen Sparrow return the looks when she thought fox wasn't looking. He watched as his blonde friend struggled to find the right words.

"She's...Nice. She smells like lavender, mountain air, fresh grass and honey." Fox shrugged.

"I asked what you thought about her, not what she smelt like" Sasuke sighed at his friends stupidity.

"Whatever Teme. I'm gonna unpack." Fox said as he lifted himself off the bed. He walked over to his luggage and opened it up, revealing surprisingly enough, neatly folded clothes. He pulled them out and walked over to a Chester draw and began to put them all away.

"You do know that's for all our clothes right?" Snake asked with a raised thin black eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't change the fact that it's now mine now does it?" Fox smiled. He would only act like an emotionless guard when he was around people he hardly knew, but never around his squad and friends.

"You can explain that to Hawk. He _always_ has to have his clothes neatly put away." Snake muttered before closing his eyes.

"Whatever. I think we should visit Dumbledore-sama before anything else. They should have finished dinner by now am I right?" Fox looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:00pm.

"Should. Let's go then." Snake stood and joined fox at the door. They walked out into their common room and saw the others just lazing about, waiting for orders. When they saw Fox, they imminently rose from wherever they were lounging and looked prepared for action.

"Common, where gonna go see Dumbledore-sama." Fox told them as he walked out the room. He opened the door and faced the millions of moving staircases.

"Alright genius. Where now?" Fox asked Deer. Deer sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
"What do I look like to you, a map? I have no clue, but if we go to the place we were before we might find someone who can lead us there."

Fox sighed. He guessed Deer probably had the right idea, only...he wasn't sure exactly where the Great Hall was. Cursing his wondering mind, Fox lead them down a few flights of staircases. What seemed like hours later, they finally managed to arrive at the great hall, thanks to Sparrows observation. It was then that they saw an old woman with her hair tied up in a tight iron grey bun. Her face looked hard and strict, but still kind. Fox walked over to her as she raised her wand and locked a door that lead to the outside. Fox tapped her on the shoulder lightly and was surprised when she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Gosh, don't do that!" She snapped while clutching her heart. She eyed them for a moment once her heart had calmed down.

"Good evening miss, but we were wondering where we might be able to find Dumbledore- sama." Fox said in perfect English. She eyed him wearily before answering.

"He should be in his study right about now." She told him calmly. She was shocked by the sudden appearance of the masked man. She hadn't heard him or his group walk in at all. She was also shocked by the masks they wore, reminding her of death eaters. But, after a closer examination, she could see that they were very different from Voldamort's followers. She noted how the blonde one had kind, azure blue eyes.

"Could you please take us to him?" Fox asked her, noticing how she looked him up and down. Guessing that she had decided to trust him, Fox smiled politely. Even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes, this way please." McGonagall murmured before turning around and leading them up a flight of stairs.

"_You know, she could be some Assassin from a village leading away to kill us all in private."_ Wolf said suddenly, having no fear of the woman understanding him.

"_You are way too superstitious. She's an old woman for god's sake. You say this EVERY time we see an old woman. It was a onetime thing Wolf, and that old lady looked fake anyway. We would tell" _Bug told his comrade while Sparrow giggled quietly at the memory of her comrade being hit with a bag by a Ninja disguising himself as an old woman, and failing at it epically.

"_I can just picture that. It would have been almost as funny as that time Hawk got drunk on Sake and told Tsunade how he had the largest dick in the world. It was really funny when Tsunade threatened to cut it off with her scalpel." _Now Panda and Sparrow were in fits of laugheter. Fox cleared his throat loudly.

"_If you two don't mind, where on a mission. Hawk, No you can't hit them. Leave them be." _Fox commanded. He wasn't in the mood for this now. He wanted his squad to look professional.

"_Yes Captain." _ The group murmured and became quiet. McGonagall watched them out of the corner of her eye, noticing how obviously the one in the Panda mask had said something about the one in the Hawk mask, who looked ready to kill the Panda one. She heard the blonde leader say a few words and the entire group calmed down and looked like mindless dolls again.

"We're here." She told them as she came to a stop at a large Gargoyle. She uttered the password which in the Shinobi's opinion, sounded rather strange. What the hell were blood pops?

McGonagall rapped on the door sharply, and opened it when she heard a soft "Enter." She walked in calmly, leading the Shinobi in.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." Dumbledore smiled at them. His twinkling eyes wondering over each of them. Fox noticed the room had many strange objects. Some puffing and emitting smoke, while others made quiet noises in the background.

"Dumbledore- sama." Fox bowed his head respectively. Behind him, the others were doing the same.

"I see your Hokage got my message alright. I honestly didn't expect you soo soon. Neither the less, we had your own privet dorm set up upon your arrival." Dumbledore continued to smile.

"And we must thank you for that. Now, we were wondering exactly what the plan is." Fox said, standing up straight and facing the old wizard.

"Your mission is to guard both the school and Harry Potter. Every morning, you shall head down to the great hall and eat breakfast. That is also where you shall be eating all your other meals. The rest of the day, you shall be guarding. Guard however you please, as long as you protect the school." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in the light of the fire.  
" Sir, if you don't mind me asking...what is soo important about this Harry Potter?" Panda asked. She bowed her head in apology when fox turned and glared at her for speaking out of turn.

"Ah...you see, before Harry was born, there was a very powerful wizard. His name alone spread fear throughout the wizarding community. One night, this wizard decided to pay a visit to Harry's home. He murdered both of Harry's parents. But however, when he turned his wand upon young Harry, the killing curse he used backfired and...supposedly killed him. Harry not only killed Voldamort, but survived a killing curse that has never aloud any of its victims to live." Dumbledore told them, he watched their reactions through his half moon spectacles. "And last year, Lord Voldamort returned and tried to kill him, once again. Harry managed to escape with his life. But, when Harry did return, hardly anyone believed him about Voldamort's return."

"Is the killing curse very...grusome?" Snake asked. He'd never heard of something so pathetic. Did this Harry Potter watch every last gruesome detail of his parents death like he did? Did he watch as, his own sibling betrayed him and attempted to kill him as well? Or like Foxes parents, did they die for him and an entire village? Did they sacrifice themselves and their only son for the greater good of a village?

Dumbledore frowned at this. He saw the flash of anger in the one with the Snake masks eyes when he asked. Dumbledore took out his wand and raised it towards a mouse scurrying over in the corner.

"Avada Kedavra"

A jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit the mouse, who crumpled on the floor a moment later. There was silence before they heard bit Snake and fox's sniggers. McGonagall looked appalled, while Dumbledore lowered his gaze.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny captain Fox?" Dumbledore looked at them sternly. Fox and Snake pressed their lips together, trying to hush their laughter.

"I apologise for laughing Dumbledore- sama. It's just that...the killing curse is very...placid compared to some of the stuff we have seen." Fox could still hear Snakes failing attempt at covering his laughter.

"Indeed. Would you mind demonstrating how you would kill your enemies?" Dumbledore asked. Fox nodded his head and drew a Kunai. He looked around the office before spotting a bird just outside the window. He took aim and launched the Kunai at the bird, Stabbing it squarely in the chest. The bird fell, but not before the explosive tag on the kunai went off. It exploded, burning the remains of the bird to a crisp.

"That, was only a small fraction of what we can do." Fox said proudly, admiring his work. Even though it was something minor.

McGonagall looked as if she was going to be sick. Everyone had seen exactly what Fox had just accomplished, and he had done it all with just a flick of his wrist.

"I guess I made the right choice about picking Konoha's Ninja for the job." Dumbledore said. Fox smiled underneath his mask.

"But of course sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to start guarding." Fox bowed respectively, along with the others, before turning around and leaving with his squad. Dumbledore eyed them as they left.

"Do you really think it was wise to trust them with this job? They're more like assassins than Guards, Dumbledore." McGonagall asked once they were gone. Dumbledore smiled at his old friend.

"That is exactly what they are Minerva" Dumbledore said simply. McGonagall just looked at him in shock.

**Alright, so...how was it? Was it any good? If ya like it then Review. I won't continue it otherwise. **

**I bet you already guessed...but...**

**Fox = Naruto**

**Snake = Sasuke**

**Slug = Sakura**

**Deer = Shikamaru**

**Weasel = Temari**

**Bug = Shino**

**Hawk = Neji**

**Sparrow = Hinata**

**Wolf = Kiba **

**Panda = Tenten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Curse me for being so stupid. I realized thanks to a reader (s), that Filch is a squib, so he can't perform Magic. Sigh, I really do have no brains sometimes. Ah well, hope you can ignore my little default. **

**Anyway, I must tell you…I know the start seems very average and all, but this story will be different from the other stories similar to this. **

"_Dobe"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Dobe."_

"_I said shut it!"_

"_Ya know, a little while ago, I saw Sparrow sharing a bowl of Raman with Wolf…I think there's something up with those two." _Snake lied. They were supposed to be guarding their half of the school with Hawk, only Fox fell asleep around 2am. Snake was prodding his best friend awake.

"_THE FUCK? THAT GOD DAMN FLEE BAG THINKS HE CAN TOUCH MY GIRL?" _Fox sat up suddenly and yelled. Snake sighed at the blonde's gullibility.

"_Your girl? I understand that you're referring to my cousin, captain? Lord Hiashi won't be pleased with this news." _ Hawk smirked; he loved making the young captain squirm.

"_Whatever. I just meant that I don't what anyone having relationships on the mission. It would easily be our weakest link."_ Fox lied while stretching. He had been taught to hide his emotions well. It was at least 4am. They each took turns in taking sleep, that way when morning came, they would all be ready to start the day. Fox got up from the floor and groaned. Today they would actually be hanging around the snot nose brats.

"_So who gets to spend the day with the oh-so-wonderful Harry Potter?" _Snake asked, his eyes going cold as if daring Fox to pick him. Fox chuckled lightly. "_Sparrow, Deer and Me."_ Fox grinned. Snake lost the coldness in his eyes and looked over at Hawk, who was watching Fox intently. He knew about the pairs little feelings for one another, but he was still unsure as to how far those feeling's went.

"_Alright. No more slacking off. From now on, we're emotionless, expressionless, hard core guards." _Naruto instructed in a dead serious tone. The other two followed his lead and became doll like figures. There was no hint of warmth in the depths of their eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs from the common room to go get breakfast. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something that Harry really didn't care about. Harry's mind was focused elsewhere. He kept wondering about those guards he had seen. They looked so…strange. They wore grey armor with tight black clothing and netting underneath. Harry didn't fail to notice the weapons and bags they carried. He could only assume the bags held more weapons. He was a little off however. Two or three bags held all their clothing and scrolls. Harry hardly noticed they had made it to the great hall. It wasn't until he saw the Guards did he snap out of his thoughts. They were just standing there, one of them looking a bit confused. He was wondering why they were just standing there when Hermione whispered in his ear. "I think they don't know where to sit." Harry frowned. The Guards looked like terrifying assassins. Surly they could find a seat. But Hermione had already walked up to them.

"Uh…Hello…Um.. My Name's Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Harry and Ron. We were uh…..Kinda wondering if you would like to sit with us." Hermione shuffled her feet, clearly shy about the guards which was very unusual for her. The Guards exchanged glances before the Blonde one nodded his head. Hermione smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She, Harry and Ron sat down and indicated for the Guards to sit down as well. People nearby moved away from the Guards as they sat down. Fox eyed the boy he was meant to guard out of the corner of his eye. The boy seemed to look a little nervous and awkward, but smiled politely nether the less.

"So…are you going to introduce yourselves?" Hermione asked with a small smile as she reached over and helped herself to some eggs. Fox stopped eying Harry and focused his deep blue eyes upon the girl. "Captain Fox. This is my squad." Fox answered her before setting his eyes back on Harry, trying to determine what kind of person he was. His eyes wondered away from Harry as he studied the room. Like last night, it was filled with people who were talking loudly and casting them weary glances. Fox couldn't help but smirk when he noticed a first year gawking at him shamelessly. Snake passed Fox a plate, his onyx eyes also silently scanning the room. It was then that Fox first saw the ghost.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" _He shouted suddenly, forgetting about his whole emotionless act. The whole room turned and faced him, surprised by his sudden outburst. Hawk only then remembered his captain's fear of Ghosts. He recalled a particular mission that involved a Ghost Mystery. Fox had been scared stiff since. He sighed and whispered in Fox's ear. "_Will you at least try to keep your emotions in check, please?"_ Fox blushed and was grateful for his mask. He mumbled a quick apology before turning back to piling food on his plate. Harry frowned. He hadn't understood what the guard had said, but he was sure that the captain was alarmed by the pearly white ghost. Harry figured that wherever these strange guards came from, they mustn't be used to the floating spirits. Harry shrugged it off when he noticed Ron gaping at the Guards. Harry looked too and saw that all the food they had just piled onto their plates were gone. Harry and Ron had been watching them the whole time, and not once did they see the guards take off their fearsome masks. The one with the wolf mask was looking at him. Harry could only see dark brown eyes staring into his green ones, but he was sure the wolf guard was grinning.

"Soo….Um… your all named after the masks you wear huh?" Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation. Fox hesitated before answering. "Yes." Was the only simple answer he gave. Hermione nodded her head, obviously wanting to know more about them. "Where exactly do you come from." Fox glanced at the others. Slug's eyes were warning him not to say anything. "That's classified information miss." He told her before standing up. At their captains motion, the others took it as a signal to follow. The three looked up at them. Fox gave them a lazy wave before walking away, his squad following closely behind. They could just hear him whispering what seemed to be instructions to the team before in a flash they all disappeared.

"What do you think they're really here for?" Harry asked his friends while frowning. Around him, the other members of Gryffindor were moving in closer. Hermione sighed. "It's obvious isn't it? They're here to guard _you_ Harry. I think Dumbledore was only telling a bit of the truth about them guarding the castle." Harry blinked at her before feeling himself swell with white hot rage. So Dumbledore didn't think he could protect himself did he? Didn't he trust Harry to defend himself after all he had been through? Hell, Dumbledore hasn't even soo much as glanced at Harry and now he wanted to suddenly protect him from the shadows? Harry gritted his teeth before standing up and walking away, leaving his friends to watch him go.

Fox and Sparrow were following the angered teen to his next class from the shadows. They noticed the teen muttering angrily under his breath, but chose to ignore it. _"Teen's these days….."_ Fox muttered quietly to Sparrow, who giggled. "_Captain, it wasn't that long ago when we were teens you know." _ Fox rolled his eyes but smiled. Over the few passing years, Fox had noticed Sparrow had lost her stutter and would no longer blush or freak out when he came near her. He didn't know whether it was because of the war or the ANBU training that did this, or simply because she had lost interest in him. Either way, he couldn't tell. He had to admit, he missed the old Sparrow.

Fox shook his head to clear himself of his stupid thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He looked down at the copy of Harry's time table. _"What the_ _hell is potions?" _ Fox asked, screwing his face up in distaste. Sparrow sighed before answering. "_I guess were about to find out."_ Fox looked up to see Harry opening a door and disappearing down a flight of stairs. They followed him down, making no more noise than a common mouse. They got down just in time to see Harry disappearing behind yet another door. _"Ready to face whatever comes our way?" _ Fox joked. Although he couldn't see her face, he was sure she was smiling. _"Sure!" _ Fox grinned before pushing open the door and revealing what looked like a medieval laboratory.

They noticed Harry sitting at the back of the class room, just glaring at the black board. He didn't even look up when the Guards came in, he just kept staring. The rest of the class however, swiveled round in their seats, trying to get a good look at their guards. Fox's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he lead Sparrow over to the father side of the room, so they could observe but not disturb. They watched as a cautious Hermione and Ron take their seats next to Harry, both looking worried. Fox guessed they were just worried about their friend. Fox scratched the back of his head and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Settle down." A cold voice rang out through the dungeon like place. There was no real need to call the order, everyone was quiet as soon as the door had opened. Fox and Sparrow studied the man, trying to determine if he posed any sort of threat. He had a dark mop of hair that was as black as a raven's wing. He also had a hooked nose, resembling a falcon or eagle. Fox didn't think he was a threat, but he was someone they should watch out for.

"Snape." Sparrow whispered to him, looking at a report of all the teachers in the school. Fox nodded his head and focused back on the class. Snape totally ignored the guards and went right on teaching.

"Before we begin, may I remind you that next June you will be sitting an important exam, which will prove how much you have learned in potions. I also expect you to at least scrape an "Acceptable" otherwise you will suffer my…..displeasure…." He said coolly, his gaze on everyone in the room. Fox smirked, remembering the time he had to take the Chuunin exams. Nothing was worse than his past Chuunin exams.

Snape set them off to work on something he called "The Draught of Peace". Fox sighed as he watched the students in front of him scramble around, trying to make the correct potion following the instructions on the board. Sparrow thought the instructions were rather simple, she couldn't understand how the students kept mucking it all up. But then again, they were just kids, not highly trained ANBU. Fox nudged her when Snape strode over to them.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my classroom?" He asked them, casting them another cold glare. Fox immediately became the cold, hard assed guard he was. "Sir, we have orders from Dumbledore -sama to guard both Harry Potter and the castle." Fox answered in his most formal voice. Sparrow silently noticed how much he had grown. Grateful for her mask, she blushed deeply and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Be that as it may, but I must warn you. If you disturb my class in any way at all, I—

"That's not a problem sir, we observe but not disturb." Fox repeated the lines he was taught in ANBU. He wasn't about to mess up his reputation. Sparrow nodded her head to confirm her captain's statement. Snape eyed the pair wearily. He didn't like them at all. The one with the fox mask seemed to be the leader, but also was a slight bit cheeky. The girl next to him appeared to only be his subordinate.

"Then we understand each other." Snape muttered. With a final glance at the shinobi, he turned away. Fox sighed. _"Why do I get the feeling we're not welcome here at all?" _He asked Sparrow, who also sighed. "_Cause we're not."_ Fox shook his head. He then noticed Harry staring at him out the corner of his eye. The teen saw him looking and focused back on his work. Fox smirked. _"Someone likes to poke his nose in other people's business." _He muttered, but Sparrow wasn't listening. She was too busy with her Byakugan, observing the room.

"_God, this place is horrid. I don't even know what's in half these jars." _She commented. Fox nodded, but also turned his attention to the class.

Harry wasn't having such a great time with his potion. His potion looked nothing like it was supposed to. Instead of a light silver vapor rising from his potion, a grey vapor rose. Harry cursed as he glared at it. He looked around at the others and saw that nobody besides Hermione had the silver vapor.

Fox sat there quietly watching as Snape picked on Harry's potion, then made it disappear with a simple flick of his wand. 'God these wizards are lazy.' He thought. None of them bothered to clean up their potion the normal way. Instead, they all use their wands for a simple task. Fox couldn't help but wonder how these young wizards could stay thin.

After Potions, they had Divination. Fox and Sparrow quickly learned at it was another boring class. The teacher herself seemed completely nuts. Whenever she tried to start a conversation with them, they would only shrug her off and answer her briefly. Fox listened to Harry and Ron's conversation about Harry losing his temper at everyone lately. Fox had to admit the red head was right about Harry's temper. Fox was sure the teen would snap at anything these days. Understandable sure, those rumor's can be really harsh. Yet that was no excuse for him to yell at his friends, the only few people that believed him.

Fox and Sparrow followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down to lunch. The wizards knew the Shinobi were behind them, but didn't say anything about them. What really surprised them, where the rest of the Shinobi sitting exactly where they were at breakfast, helping themselves to food.

Harry and his friends stopped at the sight. The normally silent guards were now talking to each other quietly. One wearing a dog's mask actually let out a laugh that sounded similar to a bark. Fox and Sparrow sat down immediately next to their friends and joined in the conversation. Harry tried to catch what they were saying, only they were speaking Japanese. Unsure of what else to do, Harry sat down near the one with the Hawk mask. Hermione and Ron followed and sat down beside him.

"Hello." The guard next to him said calmly, trying to start up a conversation. Harry slowly looked at the guard and smiled politely. "Uh…Hi…" Harry only then noticed the guard wasn't eating. "Uh…aren't you hungry." Harry was really trying to be nice, but he could only think of how they were here on Dumbledore's orders and it made everything more awkward. "Oh, I already finished." The guard told him simply.

Harry suddenly wondered whether the guard he was speaking to was a guy or girl. The guard had long, mousy brown hair, but had a smooth, deep male voice. Harry couldn't stop himself from asking. "Are you a guy or a girl." Harry gulped when all the guards went quiet. The hawk masked guard slowly turned and looked at him. His pearl eyes gleaming with anger, looking like he was going to kill him. But Harry was surprised.

"I'm a male. My hair is traditional for males in my family." The guard sighed. Harry was relived. He was even more shocked when the guard held out a hand for him to shake. Harry stared at it for a full 10 seconds before taking it. Harry could have sworn the guard was smiling. "Hawk." The guard stated his name. He said simply. Harry nodded and spared a glance at the rest of the group, who had turned back to their conversations. The blonde haired captain cave him a small wave when he saw Harry looking and turned back to the conversation he was having with Snake.

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled and let go of the Shinobi's strong hand. He wasn't surprised when the Guard didn't show any emotion over the matter, after all, they were emotionless guardians. "Oh, and this is Ron and Hermione." He added.

"We know." The guard muttered and stood up. "This time, it will be me and Deer guarding your class." The one with the deer mask nodded and also rose. "When you're ready to leave, just give us the word." Harry watched as they left the great hall and looked at the captain.

"Where are they going?" He asked. The blue eyed guard stopped talking and looked at him. The blue eye's kind of intimidated the young wizard. "There just going up to our room to grab a few things. They'll be back when you're done with _that."_ The fox masked guard turned back to his friends and continued their conversation. Harry was sure the guard had wrinkled his nose up at his shepherd's pie. What the hell was wrong with his pie?

"_Captain, you could have been a bit nicer to him." _Slug scolded. Fox just rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl, not expecting her to understand his pain. "_Not my fault they eat such crappy, heavy food. I'm still wondering how their not all fat. Honestly, look at it! It looks soo disgusting!" _ Fox growled, throwing another spiteful glare at the food lined up before him. "_You're just mad cause there's no Raman." _ Wolf yawned while stretching. The others laughed quietly as their captain attempted to stab Wolf's fingers with his fork.

"_And where's the chop sticks? How do they expect me to eat with this?" _Fox grumbled some more while holding up his fork. To him, it looked a pathetic weapon. Slug muttered something about them not being guests but guards and the captain threw her a dark look.

Harry however, had finished his lunch and stood up. He knew Hawk had told him to 'Give him the word' but he really wasn't sure what he was meant to do. Bug noticed the boy had finished and cleared his throat. Fox looked up from the conversation again. "Ah, your done." He muttered. He pressed the microphone on his transmitter up to his mouth and spoke into it. "_Hawk, Deer. You're wanted." _There was no need for them to respond, because in half a second the guards had appeared behind his back. Startled, Harry and Ron almost fell out of their chairs. Hermione on the other hand, just jumped back in alarm.

Naturally, Hermione recovered first. "Uh…Excuse me, Mr. Fox…. If you don't mind me asking, how are those transmitters working in Hogwarts? I mean, electronic devices can't work on Hogwarts grounds. And another thing, how did the guards apperate here? That's also impossible." She asked with a frown. Never had she seen people apperate so quickly. Fox smiled at her before answering, silently noticing her clever mind. "It's a secret." He said simply, while Snake just rolled his eyes at his best friend. 'That's right dobe; make them more curious so they spoil everything.' He thought sarcastically.

"You guys better get going if you want to make it to class on time." He told Deer and Hawk, who nodded their heads. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and followed the two Guards out the classroom.

"_How was class with the kids Sparrow?" _Slug started up a conversation with the raven haired girl. Sparrow smiled. "_It was really boring actually_._ And some of the kids can be a bit…clueless at times." _Sparrow cast a look at Neville, who was getting up from lunch. "_But others, like that Hermione girl, can be just as smart as Deer!" _The two burst into a small fit of laughter before Weasel interrupted them. "_Please, nobody's smarter than Deer! He's got an IQ of over 200!" _Sparrow rolled her eyes. "_That's the point Weasel." _ Sparrow and Slug continued laughing while Weasel glared at them.

"_Alright guys, time to get into action. I mean it, no more goofing off." _Fox told them sternly. The group nodded their heads and stood up. Ready to guard the castle.

Hawk and Sparrow were following Harry and his friends to the class room. Deer tuned out of Ron's complaining about homework half way through. _"What do you think this class is going to be like?" _He asked Hawk, who was currently using his Byakugan to scan the area. "_No idea, but the teacher seems harsh. I hate the choice of color she wore to the feast-thing." _ Hawk growled in irritation. It was bad enough the poor guy had to see Slug's hair every morning. Now this? Too much on his eyes.

They entered the classroom behind Harry, taking their own spot in a far corner. Sadly for Hawk, Umbridge was once again completely clothed in pink. As Deer took a closer look at her, he had to say she resembled a toad. Deer couldn't help but feel sympathy for his comrade, who's posture told him the Brunette's breakfast was about to make a reappearance.

"Wands away please." She told the class in her high pitched girly voice. Deer could have sworn he heard Hawk gag from beside him. This was going to be a long lesson….

**Yay~! I finally finished the chapter~ sorry it took soo long, I was VERY busy. *Bows respectively* Thank you all to the people who reviewed~! I loved them soo much! Over 20 reviews on the first chapter? Hey, I'm stoked! **

**IMPORTANT!: I'm looking for someone to make a front cover for this story, If you're interested, Private Message me!**

**Once again, please review! I'd hate to discontinue this story!**


End file.
